Suave mordisco
by sonrais777
Summary: En ese día especial Marinette ha preparado chocolates para sus amigos, pero tras el cansancio de la tarea Marinette hará algo que podría dejar a cierto chico modelo con algo más que un dulce chocolate.


**Hola a todos! Espero que se la estén pasando bien en este día y si son como yo que son Forever Alone entonces en vez de amargarse con las parejas recuerden que este día es también el día de la amistad y es mejor estar con un amigo o sino unas buenas películas de acción o un video juego machacando a tus enemigos XD y bueno, agradecimiento a Thomaas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y esperamos capítulos igual de geniales y ya sin nada qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Suave mordisco.

Capítulo único.

Marinette ese día estaba exhausta, tan cansada que cada tanto su cabeza amenazaba con caer sobre la mesa. Incluso las palabras de la profesora le parecieron murmullos lejanos y las bolitas de papel que Chloe le lanzaba apenas y las sentía. Alya había puesto un libro para cubrirla de la vista de la maestra y de los ataques de Chloe, y es que sabía la razón por la que su amiga estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en el de los vivos. Día de San Valentín.

Los padres de su Marinette habían multiplicado los dulces para ese día por un pedido especial, por lo que Marinette les ayudó en todo lo posible y cuando terminaron la chica se puso a hacer chocolates para sus amigos, excluyendo a Chloe, Sabrina y Lila claro está. Sus padres se ofrecieron el ayudarla pero ella los instó a descansar después de tan duro día. Puso tanto empeño que cuando terminó las bolsitas de chocolates decoradas especialmente para cada uno ya era entrada la madrugada. Todos se alegraron por los chocolates y el decorado especial de cada bolsita, y fue un gusto para Marinette ver la cara de Adrien que no solo estaba encantado con el decorado de la bolsa sino que no dudó en comer un chocolate saboreándolo gustoso e ignorando las palabras de Chloe diciendo que le compraría chocolates de primera calidad y no "esos dulces de segunda" como ella les decía. Adrien defendió sus chocolates casi provocando un desmayo a Marinette. Y ahora en clases las pocas horas de sueño y esfuerzo le pasaban factura. Estando apoyada en la mesa con la cabeza sobre sus brazos, se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Su sueño mostraba a Adrien frente a ella, rodeados de un aura brillante casi celestial y este tenía entre sus manos una caja color rojo con puntos negros en forma de corazón.

 ** _-Gracias por tus deliciosos chocolates Marinette. Yo... quería darte esto._**

 ** _-¿P-Para mí?- bien, al menos no tartamudeaba tanto con el Adrien de sus sueños._**

 ** _-Sí. Marinette. Quiero decirte con esto lo que siento por ti.- no se dio cuenta de en qué momento abrió la caja mostrando unos bonitos chocolates en forma de corazón como la caja con nueces y almendras._**

 ** _-Oh, Adrien...- de repente este ponía frente a ella uno de los chocolates._**

 ** _-Di ah, Marinette._**

 ** _-Aaaah…_**

Ella obedeció, tan feliz cerrando los ojos, que al sentir como la sacudían, entreabrió los ojos y vio ese color del chocolate mezclado con leche y caramelo que con una sonrisa boba no dudó en estirarse y morderlo para saborearlo gustosa... pero no sabía a chocolate.

Fue una leve succión y su lengua lo que le hicieron ver que eso no era chocolate, pero no fue hasta que escuchó un gemido que se separó y vio a Adrien sin su chaqueta blanca con los ojos tan abiertos como los de ella, y se dio cuenta al ver que Adrien cubría su cuello lo que de verdad había hecho.

-¡AAAAAAH!- se cayó de la silla al retroceder y se dio cuenta que ella tenía sobre sus hombros la chaqueta de Adrien.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien quiso ayudarla pero ella se levantó como un resorte moviendo las manos nerviosa.

-¡L-L-Lo siento tanto! ¡T-Te juro que no quería! ¡So-Soñé con un cho-chocolate y-y-y no me di cuenta! ¡Entenderé si me odias! ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto!- se disculpó entregándole su chaqueta.

-Tranquila Marinette, fue un accidente y estás exhausta. Es entendible esta... situación.

-¿No estas molesto?- Adrien escondió su sonrojo lo mejor que pudo, después de todo era un modelo profesional.

-No estoy molesto. Te lo juro.- Marinette parecía un poco aliviada. Pero al escuchar un leve carraspeo se giró y ve a Alya y a Nino divertidos por lo ocurrido. Su rostro se puso pálido al instante.

-Tranquila Marinette. Su secreto está a salvo con nosotros.- dijo Nino intentando aguantar la risa y Marinette sintió ganas de meterse en un agujero. Alya se acercó a su amiga aguantando mejor las ganas de reír.

-Vamos amiga, te compraré un chocolate de verdad que sí te hace falta este día.

-¡Alya!- la franco-china se moría de vergüenza pero agradeció que su amiga la llevara lejos de Adrien. No podría verlo a la cara en días por la vergüenza.

Cuando las chicas se fueron Adrien se puso su chaqueta haciendo que el cuello de esta tapara un poco la marca pero Nino la vio un momento y silbó.

-Vaya, bonito chupetón.

-¡Nino! Deja ya el tema, Marinette no lo hizo a propósito y está muy avergonzada.

-Ya vale, no diré nada. Aunque me gustaría ver la reacción de Chloe si llegase a ver esa marca, seguro en unas horas se pondrá morada.

-Nino...- Adrien le miró severo y Nino alzó las manos en señal de paz.

-Tranquilo viejo, ya entendí.- Adrien suspiró y se cubrió la marca.

-Podré cubrirlo con algo de maquillaje. Solo espero que Marinette no piense que estoy enojado con ella.

-Tendrías que hablar con ella a solas. Aunque estoy seguro que está feliz...

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Vamos a por algo de comer antes de que acabe el receso, estoy famélico.

En lo que restó del día Adrien quiso hablar con Marinette pero la chica parecía resuelta a huir de él gracias a la avivada vergüenza que Alya y Nino provocaron, y es que cada vez que lo veía su cara se ponía roja como una cereza y su cuerpo huía de él por pura inercia. Pero no fue hasta la salida que logró atraparla sujetándola de la muñeca.

-¡Marinette, espera!

-¿P-Pasa algo, Adrien?

-Quería decirte que… con lo que pasó esta mañana, no estoy enojado por lo ocurrido.

-¿D-De veras? ¿Lo dices en serio?- Adrien sonrió, Marinette cohibida era adorable.

-De verdad, Marinette.- logró al fin sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, y pensó que Marinette se veía muy bonita sonriendo, pero entonces el claxon del auto de Adrien lo regresa a la realidad.- Debo irme. Y de nuevo gracias por los chocolates. Son una delicia.- Adrien se fue dejando a una más recuperada Marinette que suspiró sonriendo como boba enamorada. En tanto Adrien tomó un chocolate lo más discreto posible de su mochila para que no le viera nada su chofer.

Al llegar a la mansión se encerró en su cuarto y revisó la marca de su cuello que ya empezaba a oscurecerse.

-Espero que el maquillaje cubra esto.

-Caramba, al parecer les hiciste el día a tu amiga. En serio te dio una buena probada.

-¡Plagg!- le regañó Adrien aunque Plagg solo le ignoró volando hacia su queso.

-Yo solo decía. Aunque creo que se ve muy mal que ella te dio chocolates y tú no le diste nada.- Adrien entonces se sintió mal por ello, vaya kwami que tenía, le señalaba sus errores aunque no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

-Ya la compensaré mañana.- se miró en el espejo. Observando esa marca como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo y sonrojándose al recordar su reacción y las reacciones que le provocaron. Los labios de Marinette sobre su cuello eran suaves y cálidos y los dientes presionaron con suavidad su piel, pasó sus dedos por la marca sintiendo que algo familiar comenzaba a despertar en su pecho, una calidez que ya conocía pero de dónde...

-Wow, ¿en qué piensas Adrien?- se rió Plagg entre dientes.- Parece ser que esa chiquilla te ha echado algo más que el diente.

-¡Plagg! ¡Para ya con eso!

-Sabes, ya que lo pienso creo que le has dado a tu amiga su regalo de San Valentín.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Pues viéndolo desde cierta perspectiva tu "amiga" ya le dio una buena mordida a un dulce en este San Valentín. Bien hecho galán.- el kwami se rió y Adrien se sonrojó tanto como Marinette esa mañana.

-¡PLAGG!- ya le compensaría a Marinette por ese San Valentín mañana, ahora Adrien estaría ocupado intentando no estrangular a cierto kwami para que dejase de burlarse de él.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
